Innocence: ElliotxAda One Hundred Sentences
by Lycoris Calantha
Summary: You don't catch her when she falls and it is a 'don't' rather than a 'can't', the Nightray pride runs deep, but she giggles and you are forgiven for what you do not do because you've never tried to be the hero and it'd be a poor time to start.  ElliotAda


Mock me all you wish, I saw ElliotAda and I thought it had potential and it made me happy and feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Even if it's likely not going to happen, I'd like to get this out of my system, thanks.

I'll still ship it~

Anyways, may the victims of Japan find peace.

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts has concepts way beyond my kenning. And I don't really like VincentAda, sorry. It's not a very healthy relationship to me.

* * *

ElliotxAda Hundred Sentences~

* * *

1. Introduction  
"Good morning, I'm Ada Vessalius and I hope you have a nice stay here at Lutwi—hey, why are you running away, Elliot?"

2. Love  
Love was what he'd promised himself he'd never feel with her, but it was hard to hate the smiling girl who was far too emotional, far too accepting, and far too loving for her own good.

3. Light  
She beams at him in the sunny sort of way he can't help but associate with brightness, purity, and light.

4. Dark  
Ada is at home in the dark—she knows she will never get lost in it.

5. Seeking Solace  
Sometimes Elliot can't turn to the library for refuge—it's when the Vessalius girl is tutoring his classmates and Leo gives him a smug smile if he so much as glances at her golden hair.

6. Break Away  
He never thought of breaking away from the Nightray name because of pride; she never thought of breaking away from the Vessalius name because it never occurred to her it had bound her in the first place.

7. Heaven  
When Elliot plays the piano Ada feels like for just a moment, she could see heaven.

8. Innocence  
Vincent would try to corrupt Ada Vessalius's innocence, but Ada Vessalius is not as innocent as the pure-white flower he seems to think she is—she smiles when you hand her a steel pike and cheerfully polishes it like it was fine jewelry.

9. Drive  
Once, Ada watched Elliot practicing the forms for the sword and promptly begged him to teach her; he agreed partly because of her glistening eyes (he hated seeing girls cry, Vessalius or not, Elliot Nightray was a gentleman,) and partly because of the stubborn determination in her eyes he later realized runs in her family.

10. Breathe Again  
When Elliot is not infuriated at the end and Ada leaves the room, Leo's teasing smirks be damned, Elliot feels like he could breathe again, like he'd been holding it in for some reason (he didn't want to taint her.)

11. Memory  
Elliot once lent Ada a handkerchief (embroidered with his initials and the family motif) because she was bleeding, but when she tried to return it, freshly laundered and smelling faintly of flowers, he did not accept it—and the handkerchief is still in her bureau for her to remember him by.

12. Insanity  
Sometimes he smirked with light in his eyes that bordered on the uncanny, light that hinted of madness within, but she knows Elliot is a good person and so she smiles back in a way he always, always,_ always _gets disarmed by.

13. Misfortune  
The day Elliot met Ada Vessalius, he was certain she was Lady Misfortune—he tripped in the mud, ruined his uniform, lost his good handkerchief, found his room ransacked, stained his sheet music, was chased by a dog, and got caught in the rain.

14. Smile  
When Elliot smiles—really smiles, the kind of smile that cannot be scripted, cannot be faked—his entire face becomes softer and he looks like he doesn't hate anyone—not the Baskervilles, not the Vessalius…

15. Silence  
The silence makes Ada uncomfortable in the way noise makes others feel like they need to escape, to get away—so she chatters so the room would be livelier… she likes it when Elliot is there because then there is always the piano or his irate voice to listen to.

16. Questioning  
"Why?" was the question she asked him whenever he did something out of anger, but a question for which he never had a decent response… whywhy_whywhywhy_?

17. Blood  
When he tried to teach Ada the way of the sword, he was displeased to discover she could hardly lift the thing off the ground, staggering and stumbling about as she did, it was a miracle she didn't cut herself earlier—and he thinks that only because he is certainly not panicking when it she bleeds scarlet.

18. Rainbow  
When the rain let up and she saw the rainbow after, she thought it was the prettiest thing she'd see all day—she was wrong because just half an hour later, she met Elliot Nightray for the first time.

19. Gray  
He'd coloured and snapped violently, stomping off and leaving her in the dust—she didn't know why, she'd only asked why his hair was grey.

20. Fortitude  
She grits her teeth and pushes forward, and he doesn't understand why she has the drive to do what she does, how she finds the courage to keep smiling.

21. Vacation  
When it's summer break at Lutwidge, she takes the trouble to see him and Leo off—and the almost fifty other underclassmen that formed her tutoring service—with a smile as she says "Uncle is busy," as an excuse, but Elliot notices she never mentions her father.

22. Mother Nature  
"Isn't it wonderful?" she exclaims as she twirls, long golden hair flying in the breeze, emerald eyes sparkling as they caught the sunlight; round and round and round 'til she gets dizzy and tumbles into a sprawled heap in the green, green grass with the flowers blossoming so beautifully he couldn't tell which was the prettiest part of the picture.

23. Cat  
The cat was to be the death of him, whatever its name was, he thinks as he trips over Dinah or Snowdrop or Kitty for the nth time because he'd be damned if he bothered to learn their names.

24. No Time  
"There's no time," he hisses as she is shoved unceremoniously out the door and falls on her bottom, her legs being caught in her skirts; he's already drawing his sword, eyes glinting with a savage light, "keep quiet no matter what happens—I'll protect you."

25. Trouble Lurking  
Once, when they were walking down the same corridor, side by side but not facing each other (because Elliot was just stubborn like that,) he pulled her towards himself and then abruptly let go; it took Ada half a minute to realize that he'd just prevented her from slipping on a puddle.

26. Tears  
He hated seeing girls cry, Vessalius or not—that was why he lost another perfectly good handkerchief to the Vessalius girl because he once again refused to take it back.

27. Foreign  
"… for he who does not know me cannot judge me," he declares as he ends his soliloquy, and when he straightens from his bow and sees her, clapping politely with the rest of her room with her sweet smile and eyes that see through _everything,_ he turns away as he feels something foreign in the pit of his stomach.

28. Sorrow  
He didn't understand her melancholy moods when they struck—really, with her usual sunny smile, you'd think she'd never faced a problem more difficult than a lost kitten, not a brother missing for a decade as she'd confided once to him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

29. Happiness  
There was a picture taken of him, eyebrows furrowed, arms crossed, eyes glaring, and corners of his mouth being pushed upwards by Leo—she keeps the photograph and every time she sees it, a smile crosses her lips.

30. Under the Rain  
She kisses Vincent under the rain, under an umbrella—and when Vincent looks up with a strangely smug twist to his lips and proceeds to walk her home, it is a long time before his hands unclench themselves and he isn't even sure why.

31. Flowers  
She comes with flowers to his Coming of Age ceremony, and although he ignored her, she gave him the token of her acknowledgement with a warm smile.

32. Night  
Night was soothing, comforting—or it was supposed to be until he watched Vincent his not-brother cutting up dolls with silver scissors that gleamed in the moonlight, that mad, mad smile twisting his face.

33. Expectations  
He never failed to match her too-high expectations of him when it actually mattered.

34. Stars  
At age four he stretched to reach the glittering diamonds in the heavens, unaware that a six-year-old he'd hate before he'd know was doing the exact same thing.

35. Hold My Hand  
He glanced at her outstretched hand and deliberately shoved both his hands into his pockets, shoulders hunched and pointedly looking anywhere but her.

36. Precious Treasure  
He thinks that memories were important but that was all they were—she thinks memories are so precious the loss of them might be dangerous, and she was right in the end.

37. Eyes  
His eyes were cold to her, and they only softened when she wasn't there—but she has such faith in what she doesn't see.

38. Abandoned  
Ada's family might have looked like it was crumbling with an absent, uncaring father and a missing brother who loved her once, but his, by all accounts, was the broken one.

39. Dreams  
She doesn't think dreams are too terrible as long as she can wake up from them.

40. Rated  
He doesn't think he'd ever amount to much, how could he, living in his house?

41. Teamwork  
"Pass me that?" she says, gently, and when he sets the bucket down beside her ladder with far more force than is strictly necessary she cheerfully drops curtains on his head.

42. Standing Still  
What good is forever, he thinks, when the world is colourless and nothing happens and there is nothing to look forward to—after all, what was more terrible than the lack of change?

43. Dying  
He didn't think much of death—what was there to fear of the time when the living people cannot touch you?

44. Two Roads  
She thinks there is a poem about two roads diverged in a yellow wood, but she neither remembers nor cares to find the outcome when she will make her own decision anyways.

45. Illusion  
He never tried to look for a damsel because he'd honestly never be able to properly take care of one, and she'd shattered the illusion that she was an innocent damsel when he'd watched her threaten Gil with Snowdrop.

46. Family  
There is a difference between a family and a _family_ much like the difference between house and home—and Ada Vessalius has, by all accounts, a _family_; something Elliot will not admit of wanting for himself when he lives with the crazy people.

47. Creation  
She thinks she might like to make things one day, things that will leave an impression of her having existed that lasted more than transient things like words.

48. Childhood  
Elliot, for all his nobility—or perhaps because of it—did not have the most childlike of childhoods; in fact, it could be said he had an absolutely miserable one.

49. Stripes  
She holds out a red-and-black pinstriped cloth and asks for his opinion for a dress, and all he could think of was that it was for Vincent or something frivolous and so he walks away, fast, head ducked low.

50. Breaking the Rules  
Some rules were there for a very meaningful purpose—but Ada would admit freely that some were made to be broken and that some could be without terrible incident, like Elliot and Leo being out after lights-out to play the piano.

51. Sport  
He turns halfway around in time to block an overhead strike—he lingers only a split-second before he disengages and brings his sword around to collide with his opponent's and drive him to his knees

52. Deep in Thought  
She's not yours; not now nor ever would be because this girl is practically the embodiment of light and she is Vincent's in all the ways she would never be yours because your name, Nightray, is wholly _yours_ in the way Vincent will never let it dictate what he does.

53. Keeping a Secret  
"Shhh," she says with a wink when he sees her out with Vincent; he never says a word of it, though Gil once complained about Ada's uncle harping on him about Ada's supposed crush on him.

54. Tower  
She might have been good princess-in-the-tower material for her class play, but drawing lots dictated that she be the witch and Elliot would be lying to say it didn't suit her when opening night came and she cackled and cast spells like a true witch.

55. Waiting  
She thinks waiting is a fact of life; he thinks you should charge to the end of the goal if you can.

56. Danger Ahead  
Elliot should have known that the Vessalius girl, no matter how friendly she was with a horse, should not be trusted _on_ it—the stallion all but mowed him over.

57. Sacrifice  
There was something almost romantic in sacrifice, she thinks—but he thinks that blood is blood and he didn't need to watch more death now.

58. Kick in the Head  
The wakeup call that he might not be completely oblivious to the fairer sex was pretty much a kick in the head when he realized that the Vessalius girl he kind-of-hated-but-not-really was sort of gorgeous.

59. No Way Out  
However much Ada Vessalius was a ray of sunshine, Elliot would not be the only one to admit one of his most terrifying nightmares was being stuck in her paraphernalia-collection-place-thing with _no way out_.

60. Rejection  
"No," he says vehemently, and she thinks that though Elliot may have his reasons for being a stick-in-the-mud, but he should learn to lighten up.

61. Fairy Tale  
She liked 'happily ever after' but she knew enough of the world to know there were overwhelming odds against her (and that there was always still hope).

62. Magic  
There was magic in words, she thinks, and wonders if she knew the ones that would make him smile, since she wanted to see that kind of face.

63. Do Not Disturb  
Sometimes there is a pensive expression on his face that makes him completely unapproachable—not an angry face, but one that made him look too far away.

64. Multitasking  
She does a dozen-and-a-half little things that don't seem to matter but mean so much.

65. Horror  
She shrieks and runs at the sight of a spider, but not a mouse, he observed with some bemusement.

66. Traps  
She looked like a trapped mouse about to be plagued by Dinah when he passes by the main gate of Lutwidge he doesn't need to look outside to know she'd just met with Vincent.

67. Playing the Melody  
Why was he so pained sometimes, she thought, when his fingers pressed the ivory keys and made some of the loveliest melodies she had ever heard?

68. Hero  
You don't catch her when she falls (and it is a 'don't' rather than a 'can't', the Nightray pride runs deep,) but she giggles and you are forgiven for what you do not do because you've never tried to be the hero and it would be a poor time to start.

69. Annoyance  
When she gets irritated, she smiles, if only for the completely petty reason that it was more productive—it annoys the tormentor no end, she finds out.

70. 67%  
When he'd scored sixty-seven percent on a test, Leo was laughing too hard to tutor him and Ada patiently taught him in the library after classes ended—to this day Leo never lets it slide that a Vessalius taught him History of all things.

71. Obsession  
She wasn't obsessed, exactly—it was just an extreme fondness for the occult that might have gotten slightly out of control, so really, Elliot shouldn't have been surprised to walk in on her in a hooded robe and pointy hat.

72. Mischief Managed  
She bursts into the room giggling, and when he asks her why, five minutes later when her laughter subsides, she smiles in a completely evil way so that he is not surprised when Gil enters the room not three minutes later, clothes dyed the rainbow.

73. I Can't  
"I can't," she says as she withdraws her hand from his grip as the clock chimes midnight, so he gapes as she says farewell because it is something too much like a fairytale it can't be true, and she leaves behind a shoe and he wakes up.

74. Are You Challenging Me?  
"No," she responds to his heated question and then she pats his hair softly with gloved hands as she continues, soothingly, "no, Elliot—don't worry, I'm not."

75. Mirror  
As he touches the smooth, clear glass, he's not surprised it shatters and the reflection of himself is distorted until it is something too far away from himself to even pretend to be normal.

76. Broken Pieces  
And she picks up shattered porcelain gingerly as he leaves angrily, stacking hand-painted patterned china in some semblance of neatness.

77. Test  
The test was long over before he realized it was the last one he'd take.

78. Drink  
He is embarrassed to admit that he cannot hold his liquor (he could be reduced to a blubbering mess in seconds), but it is multiplied by the fact that she could hold hers far too well.

79. Starvation  
He eats like a starved bear the mornings after he has particularly bad nightmares, she could hardly take a bite when she has unpleasant dreams.

80. Words  
They spilled from her mouth in an irrepressible stream, chatter and gossip and rambling, and he thinks it is best that he keeps his angry words to himself for just a bit longer.

81. Pen and Paper  
He jots down notes on a hastily scribbled musical staff while she gapes in astonishment.

82. Can You Hear Me?  
She calls his name a total of eleven times before he deigns to acknowledge her presence in front of him.

83. Heal  
She puts a hand on his forehead and draws uncomfortably close while he splutters and turns colours.

84. Out Cold  
When Elliot faints in the music room for some reason, Leo fetches Ada who fetches the nurse and his teacher and the headmaster and was about to call for his mother before he finally stirred.

85. Spiral  
"Dance with me," she says, and before he could answer she's already back on her feet and twirling along on the grass, laughing as the grass tickles her bare toes and he could feel she's like the spiral she dances, drawing him in tightly before he knew it.

86. Seeing Red  
When he takes her hand and dances with her, and she notices the faint dusting of pink on his cheeks (damned pale aristocratic skin), it is certainly because of the sunset on his face though it is hardly past noon.

87. Food  
She throws her fork with deadly precision at a Chain that appears unexpectedly during teatime—and he could say he was surprised, but it would detract from what he felt when she followed up with hurling pie and cake and tea at it.

88. Pain  
She smiles uneasily at him, but grimaces as soon as he brushes the damp cotton swab over her scrapes, "Ow."

89. Through the Fire  
He thinks it is silly to dance over a fire just because it was tradition, but she laughs like silver bells and he is holding her hand as they jump through the fire anyways.

90. Triangle  
There were three lines in a triangle, he observes, and it makes a fascinating balance.

91. Drowning  
She once asked him a question that he couldn't answer—'Hey, Elliot, is it possible to drown in lies?'

92. All That I Have  
"It's all that I have," he says with a bitter smile, and it is all she could do to mouth 'not true' as she claws her way back to consciousness.

93. Give Up  
His grip slackens until he realizes to let go would mean surrendering, and that surrendering is something he doesn't quite have the courage to do yet—he doesn't have the strength to simply let go.

94. Last Hope  
"Please, Elliot," she pleads, and really, he's not so heartless as to ignore her that he'd outright refuse her when she needs it so badly.

95. Advertisement  
When Elliot sees Ada Vessalius helping out at the school festival, she's working with the Barbecue Club—and he only buys two sticks because Leo nudges him, hard.

96. In the Storm  
In the middle of the storm she drowns in the memories of when her beloved brother was taken away, when the world stopped being _right._

97. Safety First  
She lifts the sword –finally, about time after three weeks worth of afternoon breaks– and it carried by the momentum of her arms and is knocked aside by Elliot just centimetres before it splits her skull.

98. Puzzle  
Leo smiles and asks Ada for answers to his crossword puzzle and Ada leans over to check and Elliot is seriously really just reading the eighteenth volume of the Holy Knight for the fifth time and not looking at anything else.

99. Solitude  
Ada is of the opinion that solitude is unhealthy, so she chatters and smiles and brightens up the lives of those she can reach.

100. Relaxation  
And she kicks off her shoes and dips her feet in the water and he raises his eyes to the heavens and the world doesn't seem as terrible and twisted as it was.


End file.
